whats with all the girls?
by Smexic
Summary: girls are flirting with, confessing to and crushing on Makoto. how does Makoto react? how does Haruka feel? well i guess you better read! rated T for language and kissing scenes in the future.
1. BAGINNING

Haruka and Makoto have been together for years. standing by each others side. they have been best friends since before they can remember, and now, the 17 year olds attend iwatobi highschool together.

Lately though, in the past couple of months Makoto has been become really popular with the girls:

the green eyed boy sat near to Haruka, with who he he was talking about whatnot, in class whilst waiting for morning registration; when suddenly a brown haired girl with grey eyes walked up to him, threw her hands on the table and shouted her confession 'TICHIBANA, I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!'. She immediately looked embarrassed and turned scarlet whilst everyone in the class went silent and stared at her.

Makoto, didn't know how he should react, he felt pretty awkward. he didn't return the feelings, in fact he barley even knew who she was. all he could do, or all he was capable of doing, at the time was offer a weak smile. he waited for everything to go back to normal, back to the chatter of his classmates laughing, talking and whispering to each other and minding their own business, but instead the atmosphere became heavier. the moment became more intense. one could even hear feather drop. the girl, even though she looked as if she was about to faint, stood there, she wasn't going to leave until Makoto gave a response.

After another 7 long seconds of eyes watching the situation, Makoto simply stated 'i'm flattered.' he paused for a moment and then continued 'but i'm not really looking for anything right now, sorry.'

the brunette looked as though she was about to vomit, and her eyes became red and puffy, she suppressed the tears that were on the verge of leaving her eyes. she slowly and shakily turned around, almost losing her balance, and at that point she just ran out of the room.

Makoto and Haruka shared a quick glance in confusion.

_what just happened?_

the taller boy then began to feel guilty, has he done something wrong? well no he hasn't, but he felt bad about the situation nevertheless.

but what he didn't see coming was that this was only the beginning.


	2. ZAKI-CHAN part1

The day was sight. the sun shone over the small town of iwatobi and the vast, blue ocean through cloudless skies. walking accross the glittery sand along the yellow beach was a tall and muscular 17 year old; and his briliant hair waved a little in the wind into his face, so he brought a strong arm up to his face and towards his hairline and, as if it were a slowmotion movie scene, he swiftly moved his hair out of his face and behind his ear; and his perfect, white teath were forced to reveal themselves through his light and kind smile; and-. And well his eyes, his eyes were honest ones painted by leaves and grass. His eyes, however beautiful they already are, carried a glow, an irrisistable sensation of allure thatwas being emitted by those very eyes as he looked to Haruka.

Haruka always appeared as though he was uninterested, a guy who did not care one bit about anything. Many indeed thought this, but Makoto new different and his thoughts were always comfirmed when Haruka glimpsed at him, sharing eye contact, communicating on an intamate level. But ofcourse before makoto could say a single cmment which may had caused haruka to get embarassed, the dark haired boy turned away and began for the ocean, as the water _displayed a craving to become one_ with the boy that has the eyes of the ocean.

all the taller boy could do is sigh and smile as he watched longingly after haruka, swimming in the oceon he secretely feared.

Makoto decided that he would join the other boy later, but for now he would just set up his and haruka's area. Makoto whipped out two stripey, orange towels and lay them one after the other on the soft grains beneath his feet and dug between the two towels was a large, red parasol.

Makoto nearly finished applying his suncream and was prepared for the difficulty of pulling Haruka out of the pacific to make sure he, too, is protected from the rays of the star when a girl ran up to him. the girl was slim and tanned and had long, straight, dark blue hair wich was pushed over her left shoulder to compliment her navy two peice.

'HEY! ah hi!-' she waved as she came to the end of her fetch.

'a-ah, Makoto, right?'

'yes?' a mix of confusion and suspicion was visible in his facial expression.

'do you remember me? it's Aki'

in an instant, realisation hit him accross his face and throughout his body. Ofcourse he remembers her, how could he ever forget.

Aki was once a member of the Iwatobi swim club before it closed down, she was a freestyle swimmer, like haruka, and she was a good friend. A very good friend.

'o-o-oh y-ye-ye-' his voice could barely leave his throut 'yes, i d-do re-remembe-r'

his facial expression quickly changed from that of a lost one to one that was found, a huge grin filled with glee and his eyes sparkled as he leantforwards and gave her a hug, who very gladly hugged back. after a couple of seconds the contact broke at the sight of haruka looking at the pair from the shore.

'OH HARU, COME HERE!' Makoto called out

'HARU LOOK, LOOK IT'S ZAKI-CHAN' from the large distance it was dificult to know what the water lover was thinking at that moment. but there was one thing that was for sure, haruka wasn't moving'

The green eyed lad took a quick look at Aki and sharply stated 'i'll go get haru' and ran to the other boy. after a couple seconds aki decided to follow after him whilst exclaiming

'i'll go too!'

Eventually they both reached the soaking 17 year old staring at the two.

'Zaki-chan is here, look. oh wow, how long has it been, how many year? gosh.'

both males turned to Aki as she nodded and gave a comfirmatve 'un'

Green eyes met blue 'haru, lets go dry you off so that we could all catch up'

makoto knew haruka didn't want to go out of the water, which was why it was crucial for him to say the next sentance

'besides, i still need to apply suncream on you, otherwise you'd be burnt nd won't be able to swim for a while. a long, long while' saphire eyes widened at the thought and gave in to the other's words as the trio began to make their way back to the two towels.

authors note- hiiiiiiiii hope you liked the first proper chapter and yes i am aware i probably have several spelling/grammar mistakes as i don't bother checking back unless it is pointed out to me.

please do point out any mistakes and i will be sure to make the corrections as fast as i possibly can

also here the character, 'Aki' or 'Zaki-chan' is not an OC, many of you may not know who she is so i will do a minature explaination:

inthe light novel which the anime was based on 'Highspeed' there was a character, dare i say it she was one of the main characters due to how much she occured in the book, and she was a member of the iwatobi swimclub back in the day, as mentioned. she was a very nice girl, very talented at swimming, though not as talented as haru. she, like haru, swam freestyle. i don't want to say too much as all will be revealed in future chapters.

why they didn't include her in the anime? i don't know, but i will attempt to make up for that BYYYEYEE


End file.
